


Equation

by Evvienna



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Identical twin brothers, Multi, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Sweet and Rough, Threesome - F/M/M, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way home from a night out, a woman is followed by two very attractive strangers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equation

If you hadn´t spent all your money, you could have gotten a taxi to get home and didn´t have to take the fucking metro now, stupid.

Well, technically I had only spent a part of my money on drinks.  
The rest of it I spent on my friend, who, apparently a lot less of an inveterate drunkard than me, needed to be sat in a cab and be brought home. That woman wasn´t even able to walk three steps without falling when we left that bar. So, being the good friend that I am, I scraped my money together and paid the cabdriver to get her home safely, which left me with no alternative than to take the metro to get home.  
I shuddered at the thought.  
A woman, dressed up nicely, in the middle of the night, alone, on the metro.  
I could think of more pleasant situations. 

The metro station at this late time of night wasn´t really a very inviting place.  
It was gloomy and a slight smell of garbage wafted through the air.  
Two homeless men had fallen asleep on a bench, the empty bottles still in their hands.  
An attractive couple was heavily smooching just a few steps away from them.  
A few young people, apparently drunk, stood around, guffawing, and careening while doing so, and hooted when I passed them.  
I sighed as I zipped up my thin leather jacket, grabbed my purse tightly and sped up my steps.  
The thin heels of my pumps clicked on the tarmac and echoed uncomfortably loud.  
Three Mojitos and two shots of Tequila back in the bar worked their magic and made me feel a tiny bit dizzy, so I didn´t want to be bothered and just walked past everyone in the station, my look down on the floor.  
At this time, the tube entered the station. Thank God. Relieved I hopped in and took a seat at the back of the waggon.

Not many people were on it; mostly those who were taking a ride home from a night out, and then those who were going home to take a ride with their escort.  
I didn´t pay much attention and checked my phone, a bit of Facebook, a bit of Tumblr, and, oh look, a text message from my drunk friend.  
“Thamks Im home so druink loiv ya”  
Oh dear, that girl. She was so sweet and always great fun to go out with, but only until she reached her third drink, because then, out of nowhere, she would just collapse like a pile of laundry and be unable to take care of herself.  
Guess who usually took over this job then? Right, me.

After a few stations, I was still checking my mail on the phone, I suddenly heard the voices of two men who entered the waggon.  
I had to look up because those voices were most pleasant: low, soft and in an irresistible English accent.  
And I was surprised, not to say shocked by what I saw. Was I really that drunk?  
Twin brothers, and attractive ones, absolutely identical in their height, body shape and in those fine, handsome facial features.  
They were tall, taller than most men on the metro as far as I could tell, of slender build and dressed casually with slim fit shirts and tight jeans, jeans that incited to take a closer look at those round little bottoms and the allowedly promising bulge in the front.  
Averting my gaze from those hypnotizing spots, I noticed radiant blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and smiles so catching they made me smile along unintendedly.  
Wow, it was truly spectacular. They looked so much alike, it was frightening. Frighteningly appealing.

They sat down a few seats away from me, laughing, chatting and gesturing animatedly, and I enjoyed observing them.  
Both of them had curly hair, one short on the sides, longer on top and of a darker, brunette shade, the other one´s hair was a bit longer and blonde.

I must have looked a little too hard or too long, because suddenly the blonde man´s eyes and mine met, he was smiling smugly, nudged his brother´s arm, and then he pointed at me.  
The brunette brother turned around in my direction, looking observantly, almost shyly at me, and suddenly I felt myself in the position of being shamelessly eyeballed.  
They leaned towards each other, whispered, looked at me again, and laughed in a conspiratorial manner.  
I didn´t know what to think of it, but I felt myself blushing at the feeling that overcame me.  
Being intoxicated, even mildly, and meeting attractive strangers was a dangerous mélange for me. Drinks made me a lot flirtier and a lot less reserved than I was being sober, and usually lowered my resistance towards men´s advances drastically. Of course not towards any men´s, but handsome guys stood a good chance for getting a little flirt or even a good round of snogging when I was in the mood.  
Woman, pull yourself together. Yes, they are handsome, and there are two of them and no, you will not take one of them, or even both of them home with you, so stop it. Not going to happen.  
The liquor is speaking. Go home, sleep. You´re not eighteen anymore and we know what you will feel like when you wake up. Like shit, exactly.  
My station came and I hurried out of my seat, not noticing that someone was following me.

The cool evening air pleasantly expanded my lungs once I reached the surface of the metro station, and it cleared my mind, if only a little bit.  
The street was quiet and empty, not even the usual TV noises or vocal arguments that resounded from open windows were to be heard.  
Turning left into the street that led to the little alley I lived in, I suddenly heard voices and steps behind me.  
Should I dare and turn around? Call someone, because if the followers saw me on the phone they were less likely to attack me, as I would be able to call for help?  
My heart jumped and I accelerated my steps.  
My followers´ steps quickened too.  
Oh fuck, shit just got real. Either would I be robbed, killed or raped. If not all the three of them.

“Hey darling, stop running, wait!”  
That was English accent. Wait, English accent? Could it be the guys from the metro? It relaxed me a little to think it was them, though the misgiving prevailed. They followed me?  
One last deep breath and I stopped running. I turned around. I was them.  
“Well, finally,” the blonde brother said. He struck me as the more confident, forward one of them.  
“Why do you run from us? We only wanted to talk to you a little.”  
He grinned at me first, pretending to be breathless and placed his hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture, and then he turned to his brother, who only smiled softly.  
He seemed the shyer one, and had a gentle streak about him.  
“Wo are you? Do I know you? And why would I want to talk to you in the middle of the night?”  
“Well, I am William, or Will, “ stated the blonde guy, bowing deeply and chivalrously, and when he came up from his bow, he casually pointed at his brother, who only nodded, his mouth in a crooked, insecure smile.  
“And that is Tom, my twin brother; he is three minutes younger than me. That means I am the one who calls the shots.”  
He smirked.  
“How do I know you didn´t follow me to rob me or rape me?”  
Will laughed aloud.  
“Do we look like bad guys?”  
He pulled a face with ridiculous puppy dog eyes and pouted.  
“What do you want? I´m a little drunk and just want to go home.”  
“Oh, she is drunk… dear brother, we need to accompany that fair maiden back to her place, don´t you think? Make sure she gets home safely…”  
The brunette brother smiled at me, and nodded slowly. “I think so, yes. It is our duty as gentlemen.”  
Sceptically my eyes switched between the handsome brothers. Should I be worried now?  
“Alright, but it´s just around the corner. And I will not hesitate to scream if you get any stupid ideas.”

One brother on each side, I walked along the street.  
They were both really close to me, something I would have been uncomfortable about with other people but I didn´t mind somehow. Our arms constantly rubbed on each other, and as if I wouldn´t notice, each one of them let his fingers casually brush the backsides of my thighs or any other bit of skin they could get a hold of.  
They smelt so good, crisp and clean, as scrumptious as they looked.  
I felt arousal ascend in my body.  
Despite their odd approach towards me, I felt like they were too delicious to turn down, so I decided to just let things happen.

We turned into the little alley where I lived, a narrow little street with small homes, front garden cobbled to front garden.  
The few high street lights were surrounded by buzzing midges and flickered rhythmically.  
“Okay, so that´s where I live. Good night boys, it was nice to be escorted home.”  
With shaking hands, I searched my purse for my keys.  
The brothers stood in front of me, gazing at me, waiting, and it felt like they were undressing me with their eyes.  
“But I don´t want to say good bye…” murmured William.  
He neared me slowly and with a breath-taking self-assuredness, he moved me backwards until I stood with my back against the house wall, and he caressed my cheek. I held on to the cold bricks, shivering with excitement.  
“But if you don´t want to take us inside with you, we might as well get it on out here.”  
Astonished by his boldness and my willingness to even consider this possibility, I let him press me to the wall a little harder and did not move away when he placed his mouth on mine. My purse fell to the floor, but I didn´t care.  
With a soft groan, I gave in to his kiss that quickly developed from a soft approach to a wild, passionate play of tongues and lips. Good lord, what a brilliant kisser!  
My hands grabbed his curly hair and the back of his neck. His body grinded against mine and I felt his cock hardening.  
But what about shy brunette baby? We couldn´t leave him out of this!  
When I looked over, still kissing Will, he stood there, watching us, the tip of his tongue running over his bottom lip nervously, hands in his pockets, and I was not sure if he had put them there to warm them.  
I reached out my hand for him, and smiled invitingly.  
Will moved a half a step aside, and smirked at his brother, now torturing my neck with little kisses and soft bites.  
I leaned over a little to Tom, gripped his jacket and pulled him close to me.  
Our kiss was so different from the one before. It was soft, almost lovingly gentle and slow.  
Now I had my proof: I was dealing with good twin, bad twin here. What a luscious fuck fantasy!

Will took my hand and placed it on his crotch, where an impressive hardness awaited me.  
His own hand moved from my neck to my breasts, where he impatiently reached into the neckline of my dress, started kneading my breasts and roughly rolled and pinched my nipples with his fingers.  
I moaned into Tom´s mouth, whose hand now wandered up my thigh, under my dress and rested on my pubic eminence, letting his finger softly stroke over the silky fabric of my panties.  
Breathing heavily and completely blinding out the fact that neighbours could be watching our licentious goings-on, I opened my legs a little further to give his long, gentle fingers access.  
When he slipped past my panties and finally touched and parted my labia, he did it so delicately I almost fainted.  
His kisses stayed soft, though he realised what the digit slowly circling on my clit triggered.

Meanwhile, Will had opened up his zip, let his large cock spring out and made my hand clasp it.  
It felt good in my hand, hard and soft at the same time, smooth, hot and pulsating at my tight grip, and I started to stroke it forcefully, but obviously a bit too intense for William.  
The first few moments, he threw his head back and breathed hoarsely, seemingly enjoying how I touched his cock, then he shortly twitched and stopped my hand, giving me a patronizing look.  
“Not so fast sweetheart. I don´t want to cum in your skilled little hand.”  
So I started again, slowly, using a little less pressure and worked his throbbing head with soft, circling moves.  
It was quite hard to concentrate though, because Tom, his finger now deeply immersed in my wet cunt, stopped kissing me and whispered into my red, hot ear:  
“I want to eat you out.”  
Oh sweet Tom. And bold William. The parts between you were clearly assigned.  
He placed a little kiss on my swollen lips, then he took my hand, without caring about or waiting for his brother´s consent, and pointed his head towards a little grass strip a few steps away. I let him guide me, though it meant I had to let go of William´s gorgeous cock.  
I shrugged my shoulders at Will, mouthing a quick Sorry, and went with Tom.  
Will´s eyes followed us, apparently he hadn´t planned this, and didn´t look too pleased. He actually snorted at his brother with annoyance, but after he had realized that the course of actions had changed, he exhaled deeply, took his erection into his own hand, stroking it without any haste, and monitored what the two of us were about to do. 

The little stripe of lawn was part of an entry to a front garden, not very big, but the grass looked soft and lush to me.  
I looked around to check if someone was watching us, and when I had the security that we were alone and unobserved, I sunk down on my knees, sat back, stretched my legs out and lay back on the grass, in excited anticipation of Tom´s mouth.  
He knelt down next to me, briefly kissed my lips, let his hand glide over my quavery ribcage, but didn´t sojourn any longer with tender teasing. Finally he lay down and arrived between my legs, straddling them wide for his delicious intention.  
His hand slowly swept aside the fabric of my dress, and then his arms enlaced my thighs as he pulled himself close to my trembling body.  
Adroitly Tom pulled away the soaked panty, placed his mouth on my opened, wet cunt and started to lick, very slowly, incessantly, roamed it and teased my swollen clit with fluttering tongue.  
Will had obviously decided it was enough with observing now and approached us, opening his zipper a bit wider, pulling his jeans down a little more.  
His eyes fixed on my opened pussy he watched his brother for a while, until he knelt down beside me as well, then climbed over me, one leg on each side of my torso, and held his cock right before my face.  
“Open up, “ he said in a calm tone and I obeyed.  
My one hand enfolded his dick, whereas my other hand rested on his firm little ass and lips embraced his hardness with great pleasure.  
I suckled hard, I was too aroused to do it gently, and Will liked it, or so his groans told me, and soon I had him thrust his hips along with my suction.  
Tom on the other hand, kept licking me in his steady and constructive way, but my moans were muffled by his brother cock, so all I could utter was a soft humming.

Looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes, I saw Will turning towards his brother, then nodding his head, then looking down on me again, fetching his cock out of my mouth and getting up until he stood beside me. He offered me his hand and helped me up, grinning in an obscure way.

Tom had stopped with his tender tongue, and got up from the floor too, came closer to me again, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me longingly.  
I liked my taste on his tongue and answered his kiss more ardent than I did in the beginning.  
We moved towards the brick stone wall until I felt its cold, uneven surface on my back.  
In the heat of the moment his hands moved away from my face and my neck while his mouth stayed put and he unbuttoned his jeans to free his equally large cock.  
I caught it with my hand and enjoyed its hot, pulsatile stiffness. The same way our kisses had intensified, my movement on his cock soon grew harder and faster and Tom breathed intensely.  
With an elegant move that looked like he did it with ease, Tom heaved me by my waist until I was enabled to entwine his body with my legs, while I, resting on his slender hips for a moment, guided his hard cock to my soaking wet opening.  
Halfway he glided in me, halfway I sunk on him, quickly, almost too quickly for my taste. I wanted to savour ever inch consciously, but when he pinned me to the wall and started to drive into me, my regret instantly diminished.  
Tom thrust slow but deep, and every one of his thrusts filled me completely.  
My hands were in his hair or on his back, my tongue was devoured by his mouth and I had almost, almost forgotten about Will, who called our attention to him again with another snarky comment.  
“Hey you two lovebirds, don´t forget about me.”  
I glanced at him, while my mouth was still locked with Tom´s and saw him coming closer to his brother, whispering into his ear: “Turn her around.”  
Tom made sure I sat steadfast and slowly turned around, perfectly balancing me on his hips, and well, on his cock.  
He leaned against the wall now, only with his upper body though, or else he would have risked abrading my knees on the rough stone wall.  
Will came nearer behind me, and I did not move on Tom, I was too anxious about what he was going to do.  
His hand seized my chin and turned my head to face him, and he started to kiss me, passionately, snapping my tongue, sucking it into his mouth, then left my mouth and sucked and bit my neck in the sweetest, most torturous way.  
All of a sudden, he grabbed his cock that was pressed against my ass from behind, with one hand, lifted my dress and pulled away my panty with the other.  
I felt the massive head slide between my butt cheeks as if he wanted to lubrify it with my wetness; he let it glide a little until it finally pushed against my back entrance.  
Will jammed inside me as soon as my sphincter gave way and groaned deeply once he had pierced me we with his full length.  
I screamed at the overwhelming feeling, however leaned back into his embrace to allow Tom to move away from the wall.  
We stood there in a threesome, I was jammed and stuffed like a Christmas turkey with the cocks of two gorgeous men and it felt fucking amazing.  
A fucking unholy trinity, I every sense of the word.

They started to move together, slowly, I moved my pelvis along with their blows, clasping Tom´s hips and kissing him dearly, while Will propped me up with his hands, filled me from behind and continued to bite and nibble my neck.  
Every now and then I turned to Will to kiss him too, and he kissed me rough and wild and their difference composed the perfect balance and meant the most delicious equation.  
Soon our moves quickened, I managed to grind my hips to get enough friction on my clit, the boys´ moans rose to shorter, louder whimpering sounds, as did mine, and when I finally felt my climax overcome me, I let go of both men and just screamed out my lust.  
While my body was still shaking from my orgasm, I felt the men, who still were pounding in me, tense and clench almost synchronously and finally, holding on to my heated body, erupt in me with a warm, satisfying gush.  
We panted, our eyes closed, I embraced Tom with one arm, Will with the other, until we regained our composure.

It was a weird scenario.  
We were physically so satisfied, the senses sated, but still we hadn´t processed it all yet.  
We dressed fully again, not looking at each other, and I wiped some blades of grass from my dress.  
Will, of course, was the one to break the silence.  
“That was the shag of the year!” he laughed briefly and stretched his arms.  
“And you were gorgeous babe.”  
He pecked me on the cheek and looked like he was ready to leave.  
I didn´t expect any after play, but that was a bit quick.  
Tom on the other hand suddenly looked at me, rolled his eyes because of Will, then smiled gently and said: “He is right, you are gorgeous.”  
Shyly I overcame the distance between us and kissed him on his mouth. Softly, but with emphasis.  
“I know this here was a bit unorthodox, but, erm… would you like to meet again?”  
He scratched his head.  
I liked the idea, though the image of how awkward a future family lunch could become freaked me out. But it also made me grin. I´m a dirty girl. I had them both, those pretty bastards.  
“I´d love to, Tom.”  
“But only the two of us then, “ he began, “because usually, I don´t like to share.”


End file.
